


All I want (and need) for Christmas

by ZutaraBeliever



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutaraBeliever/pseuds/ZutaraBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both boys get exactly what they want for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want (and need) for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it is so short! But it is very sweet and not what'd you expect

Sam sighed as he looked out the window of the impala. It was snowing, a blizzard by normal standards, the only thing showing were the bright lights of the Christmas decorations lining every house and shop in town. It reminded him of Amelia. The one actual Christmas he had ever had was with her And if, he had his way, he would be with her right now, sitting by the fireplace with their dog...snuggled together as they watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ for the hundredth time that day. the scent of fresh cookies would be in the air..and he would be alternating between looking at the fire...and the girl he loved sleeping in his arms.  


“Sammy!” Dean said for what felt like the hundredth time. “Come on we’re here!” He says as they finally make it to the motel parking lot. Looking like a white blanket of cold, dean sighed. head leaning against the window of the impala. He new that look on Sam’s face, it meant he was thinking about...her. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t her fault. He just..knew he was holding Sam back..but he just...couldn’t be alone. He sighed as his hand went to rest against his cheek as he looked to the sky, currently covered in clouds and cold. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.  


_We ..uh...we made it safe Cas....if you..uh..you know..wanted to show..._  


It would go unanswered. It did now a days. It was hard to know whether Castiel was alive or dead. He was down with them sometimes. sometimes in heaven/ He had told them he wanted to become a hunter, which, to Dean, meant more time on Earth, where Dean could make sure he was safe. But, obviously, Castiel still had to make ‘house calls’ even when he was taken off his leash.  
With a sigh he looked to Sam before closing his eyes. “Sam!” That one seemed to connect, and Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Dean.  


“Oh...Uh..yea..sorry.” He said about to get out of the car as Dean shut it off.  


The elder Winchester looked to the ground as they went through their normal routine, Sam grabs what duffle they need for the night, and Dean reserves the room.  


Hands in his pockets, Dean shuffles to the door and the front desk, the wind against him as snowflakes hit him , mixed with small amounts of ice and bone chilling wind. He shivered when he finally made it inside, taking deep breaths as he did so.

“Merry Christmas Eve!” The bright young girl says behind the counter  
“Yea..yea..” Dean says, a hidden annoyance to his voice as he tapped his fingers against the counter. The young lady kept a smile on, even if it faltered a bit at his lack of enthusiasm.  


“How...can I help you tonight?”  


“A room. Two single beds. One night.” He said, narrowing his eyes at her as he said each word.  


The girl shrunk back a bit, swallowing as her smile disappeared as she nodded. With a few clicks of keys onto he outdated computer, she hands him tow keys, not even asking if he needed the second. Dean took the keys, said a quick thanks and headed back out to the car.  
He stopped in his tracks when Sam wasn’t in the passengers seat. “Sam!” He yelled as he glanced around, the blizzard letting up a little. “Sam?” He said again heading toward the room.

“Yea...I wish I could be there too...” Dean’s heart sank as he held the door knob. It was cold and nearly covered in snow, but at that moment he didn’t notice. He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing Sam standing beside the building, using it to shield him from the snow. “.....you tell’em I’ll send presents..”  
His look turned from one of anger to one of sadness. What was he doing? Forcing his brother back into this, holding him with guilt while he had everything he really wanted back with her. Dean took a deep breath as he unlocked the door.  
He’ll bug Sam with the other key when he was done on the phone, didn’t want to screw another thing up with Sam.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dean nearly yelled in the room. “I am so not in the mood for this...” He groaned as the colored lights danced across his body. It seemed each room, or at least theirs,had been decorated for Christmas. 3 foot tree and all were sitting in the far corner of the room, decorated from top to bottom while a strand of lights wrapped around the whole room.  


Dragging his feet, Dean threw himself on one of the beds, running a hand down his face before taking a deep breath and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the pain inside him.  


How could he deny his brother happiness just because he couldn’t stand to be alone? He’d argued with himself that it was revenge for not looking for him, or maybe it was his inner need to get some sense of normal after purgatory. Either way, in moments like this he just felt like an ass.  


“I apologize..” Came a small but gruff voice from beside the bed. “I believed you...would like this arrangement.”  


Dean slowly opened his green eyes to meet the blue of Castiel, who loomed over him, too close, but such a resemblance of how things used to be that Dean couldn’t bring himself to tell the angel to step back.  


“What’re you talking about Cas?” He said, barely above a whisper, he wasn’t sure exactly why, but he felt like speaking normally would just..ruin the moment.  


“The tree...and the colored lights.” He said, gesturing to the decorations, “I was told it was custom for humans to ‘decorate’ for Christmas, with symbols that do not actually involve the Christian aspect of the holiday.”  
Dean slowly sat up. “You did this?” He asked, speaking normally. “How did you..?”  


“Once you got your room...I hurried to make it seem...cozy, I believe thats the word, for you and Sam seeing as he cannot go to Amelia for the holidays and you....” He stopped and looked to the hunter. “And you have not had a real Christmas...or something in resemblance since your time before hell.”  
Dean looked confused for a second before piecing it together. “You did this ...to make me feel better?”  


“Yes.” Cas said quickly, nodding a bit. “I was nearly certain Sam would go back to Amelia, seeing how close you were to her parents home and--”  


“Wait..what?”  


“You are about 5 miles form her parents home where they are having a celebration....”  


Dean sat in shock for a second as he glanced to the door. Sam must have known, thats why he had called her. Maybe Cas was right and Sam was going to take off and leave him for the holidays. If he didn’t, there was no doubt in Deans mind he would take the impala and drop of presents, whether she knew he was there or not.  


Now Dean just felt like a bigger ass.  
He held his face in his hands as he slouched forward, barely feeling the angel sit beside him. “I..can take them down if you wish..” He said, talking about the decorations.  


“No...no...leave’em.” He said taking a deep breath and sighing.  


“Hey..dean..I--” Sam said, head a little hung as he entered the room. “Why the hell didn’t you give me a key? I had to ask the front desk where you’d gone.” Sam prepared himself for a witty retort, or maybe more guilt to make him stay, but was met, surprisingly, with nothing but a saddened expression form his brother before the man turned to Cas.  


“Cause uh..” Dean said, standing as he looked back to Sam before throwing him the keys. “I know that were close to....your girl..” He said, easier on his lips then he thought.  


Sam’s eye went wide as he caught the keys. “Dean I--...I would hav-”  


“Save it.” Dean said, not out of anger, but a bit of sadness. “I know...how much she means to you and..this once, I can let you be happy.” He said, with that patented Dean smirk.  


Sam looked down to the car keys before looking back up to his brother.  


“Just don’t let her freeze. Stick my baby in their garage, or hell, their living room if you have too.” Sam looked up with a smile before hugging his brother close.  


“Thank you.” He said so only Dean could hear before walking back to the door. “You...gonna be alright spending Christmas alone..?” Sam asked.  


Dean took another deep breath, releasing it as he looked to Castiel who was still sitting on the bed, the fondest little smile on his lips. Slowly, Deans own smile crawled onto his face.  


“I..won’t be alone, right Cas?”  


Castiel snapped out of whatever trance he was in and quickly nodded, the smile almost all the way gone.  


Dean smiled as he looked to Sam before shooing him out the door. He could hear the excitement form the younger man as the sound of the impala roared in his ears. Glancing out of the window, Dean could see that Sam was already on the phone, probably telling the family he was on his way.

He sighed again as he looked to the angel sitting on his bed, then glancing to the small tree before stepping back to sit on the bed. “Guess all we need is each other for Christmas eh Cas?” He sighs, falling into the bed.  
“Yes Dean.” He said, following by example, falling back into the bed as he stared at Dean.  


The angel was crushing the hunters arm, but he was too distracted to care.  


“Merry Christmas Dean.”  


“Merry Christmas Cas.” Dean replied, in a voice barely above a whisper as he stared down at the angel laying beside him, thinking, once again, speaking in a normal voice would ruin the moment.


End file.
